Dance All Nite
|artist = Anja |year = 2011 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Dark Purple Orange (Beta) |gc = Light Pink Green (Beta) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |lc = Pink |pictos = 80 |nowc = GiveMeMore (JD3) |perf = Julia Spiesser}}"Dance All Nite" by Anja is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman dressed very similar to a pop-star. She wears a short sleeve purple and pink sequined dress with orange fur on the sleeves. She also wears matching purple boots with pink sequins on the toes. Along with a light pink glove, she has short dark purple hair, and a small microphone accessory, as if she is singing. Background The background is basically the woman standing on a narrow and reflective rectangular stage, with rotating squares in the background. These squares features thin lights. On the Xbox 360 version, however, the background has some slight effect differences. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: 'Swing your right arm in front of you. Swing your left arm under your right, then lay your head down on your arms, as if you are resting on a table. GiveMeMoreGM 1.png|All Gold Moves DAN GM.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups Dance All Nite ''is featured in the following Mashups: *Disturbia'' *''(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life'' * So What Appearances in Playlists Dance All Nite appears in the following '''Playlists. * Pop! Pop! (Just Dance 3) Captions Dance All Nite ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Girly Groove * Girly Walk * Twist 'N' Clap * Winding Down Trivia * This is the first song by Anja in the series; it is followed by ''Baby Don’t Stop Now, Crazy Little Thing, and Brand New Start. * This song is in the Sweat Attack playlist, even though its effort rating is 1/3, which is the lowest Effort rating. * The dancer's hair goes in her face several times, and briefly, her "underwear" can be seen, but it is colored the same purple neon as her dress. * This is Anja's only Ubisoft song with a music video. * The coach appears on the cover of the game with a slightly darker color palette. * There is a glitch with the background on the Wii. Sometimes, the rotating squares in the background stay frozen in place, but they still light up. * During the chorus of Cool for the Summer, a similar background appears. Gallery Allnitesquare.png|''Dance All Nite'' DanceAnjaNiteMenu.png|''Dance All Nite'' on the menu Just Dance 3.png|The dancer's appearance on the game cover (near top right) DanceAllExtract.png|Extraction Videos Official Audio DANCE ALL NITE Official music video Just Dance 3 "Dance All Nite" by Anja Gameplays Dance All Nite - Just Dance 3 Extractions Just Dance 3 - Dance All Nite - Anja - Extraction References Site Navigation de:Dance All Nite Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs by Anja Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Julia Spiesser